Undeniable Attraction
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Angela Jeremiah comes back to her hometown and is enrolled into Degrassi, something she's not looking forward to. Until she meets Mark Fitzgerald. A boy she can't help but want to know more and more about. Three to four shot
1. Chapter 1

**Undeniable Attraction**

**Summary: Angela and Joey Jeremiah move back to their hometown. When Angie is enrolled into Degrassi, she is less than pleased. But what happens when she meets Mark Fitzgerald, a boy she can't help but want to know?**

**Pairings/Friendships: Angie/Fitz, EClare, some FAdam mentions. Angie/Misfits friendship.**

**A/N: So in this story, Angela's age is sixteen. She's in the eleventh grade with Adam, Clare, the Three Tenners, Alli, Jenna, and KC. Fitz is a senior. This will be a three or four shot.**

**Chapter One**

Angela Jeremiah wrinkled her nose in disgust as she stared at herself in the mirror. The Degrassi uniforms were awful! The khaki skirts didn't have any shape to them and the polo shirts reminded her of something a golfer would wear. Sighing, she tucked the red shirt into her pants before pulling her thick, dark hair into a messy ponytail.

After being gone from her hometown for a few years, she and her father had finally moved back. A decision that Angela hadn't been too thrilled with. It seemed everytime she entered a new school, people were always trying to be her friend because of who her brother was. Don't get her wrong, she loved Craig. He'd made a bunch of mistakes in his life and bad things had happened to him, but he was still the brother who sat in her bed and read her stories when she was young. She didn't like being used by people trying to get closer to him, though.

"Ang! Are you ready for school?" Joey asked, walking into his daughter's small bedroom.

She turned to look at him, frowning at him. "Not really." She answered in annoyance.

"Oh, come on! It will be fun. You know Snake and his godson, Connor." Joey replied.

"_Great_." She said sarcastically, rolling her dark brown eyes."I know the principal and a total nerd. I should totally feel excited."

He sighed, knowing there was no use arguing with her, and nodded his head torwards the doorway. "Well,come on. You don't want to be late for your first day."

0000000

Angela grabbed her backpack from the floorboard, and swung it over her shoulder. Stepping out of the car, she rolled her eyes in annoyance when she saw her father's best friend, Snake walking torward them. She began to eye the other students boredly. She raised her eyebrows in interest when her gaze landed on a rather attractive guy, laughing as he got out of an orange car. Two other people climbed out as well, and three people didn't seem to care whether or not, they would make it to their classes on time. She continued to watch him as he walked torwards the steps of the school with his friends. She flushed darkly when he turned his head and their eyes locked. He gave her a knowing smirk as he headed into the school. Trying to take her mind off of the mysterious boy, she shook her head and began to listen to what Snake-Mr. Simpson, was telling her father.

"So, I've got someone who's going to show Angela around the school, and take her to her classes." Simpson said.

Joey nodded his head and, ruffled his daughter's hair, before giving Simpson a manly hug. "I should be going now." He told the man, before turning to his teenage daughter and saying in a warning tone, "Please don't get in any trouble, Angela. We can't have you getting expelled on the very first day." With that, he turned to walk away, torwards his car.

Angela let out a growl and stamped her foot, glaring at his disappearing back. She whirled around to face Simpson and turned her glare on him, this time. "Can we please get this over with?" She asked, before she brushed past him, not saying another word.

He stared after her, wondering sadly where the little girl that he'd once known, had gone to. Of course, Joey had told him she was a bit-difficult, but he certainly wasn't expecting this.

000000

Clare Edwards was sitting crosslegged in the main office, waiting patiently for Principal Simpson to return. She was supposed to show some girl, named Angela Jeremiah around the school. She looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, hoping that she wasn't going to be late for her first class, just then, the door to the office opened and Simpson walked in with a tall, slender girl following just behind him. Smiling politely, Clare stood up, brushing down her skirt before walking torwards them and holding her hand out to the other girl. "Hi, you must be Angela, I'm Clare Edwards."

Angela smiled and shook hands with her before turning her attention to Mr. Simpson who handed her her schedule.

"Come on, let's head to your first class." Clare said, walking torwards the door and waiting for the other girl to follow her.

The two girls walked out, pouring over Angela's schedule. :"So what made you move here, anyway?" Clare asked curiously, cocking her head at the other girl.

"This is my hometown. My dad missed it, so when he got offered a job here, he came back. He's best friends with Mr. Simpson." The dark haired girl replied, just as they stopped infront of the gymnasium.

Clare nodded in understanding, blue eyes friendly as she handed Angela back her schedule. "So here's your first period class. I've got to get to English. I'll meet you outside here to show you to your next class." She said before waving and hurrying down the hall.

Angela laughed as she looked down at her schedule, walking into the gym. She was so absorbed in what she was doing that she ran into a hard body. She let out a gasp as a hand grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. Looking up, her eyes locked with a pair of blue ones. Her eyes widened and she blushed just as she realised who this person was. It was the guy that she'd been eyeing earlier right outside of the school.

**Next Chapter: Fitz and Angela officially meet. Angela has lunch with Clare, Adam, and Eli and asks them about Fitz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Undeniable Attraction**

**Chapter Two**

"Why don't you watch where you're going, next time?" The guy in question muttered rudely as he let go of her arms, after helping her up.

She scoffed at his words and glared up into his cold blue eyes. 'One thing was for sure.' She thought silently. 'As hot as this guy is on the outside, he's an unattractive jackass on the inside.' "Why don't _you _watch where you're going next time, you jackass?" She spit out angrily, her dark brown eyes on fire.

His lips curled into an attractive smirk at her words and his blue eyes lightened. The girl had spirit, that was for sure. She wasn't like other girls who would stutter and be scared of him as soon as he said one rude word to them, and she didn't whine about it either. The fact that she stood up to him and bit back was kind of hot. "The name's Fitz." He said as he held out a large hand to her, his eyes roamed over her curiously, taking in he slender form, approvingly, licking his lips.

Angela looked up at him in disbelief at his shocking change of behavior. Instead of taking his offered hand, she put her hands on her hips and let out a growl of disgust. "Don't pull that nice act with me!" She snapped at him, giving him a look that could kill. "I _know_ what guys like you are about. I've dealt with your kind before. It's nothing new to me. You're the type of guy who thinks that he can manipulate girls with one simple smile or smirk. Then, when they fall for your trap and give you want you want, you dump them like yesterday's trash and then go for the next piece of "prize" that comes along. Well, guess what? I'm not going to fall for it!" With that she turned on her heel and stormed off into a completely different direction, brushing arms with him as she passed.

0

0

0

Angela grabbed a tray and got into the line for lunch, looking over all of the tables, trying to find a place to sit as she got her food. She was too busy concentrating on what she was doing, to notice that Fitz had somehow gotten behind her-probably by threatening nerds and geeks, most likely.

"So, we meet again." Fitz said, leaning in and letting his lips brush over the shell of her ear.

She jerked around, the food on her tray moving around as she did so. She glared up at him angrily. "Why the fuck won't you leave me the hell alone? I'm not interested! Go find some other poor, pathetic girl to fall for your tricks!" She hiss out in a rush, before whirling back around to pay the lunch lady, before walking away from him, yet again. She stomped down the short steps, farther into the lunch room, slamming her tray down at a table and crossing her slender arms across her chest.

"What's wrong with you?" A soft voice asked, as the person that it belonged to lightly sat their tray down on the table.

Angela glanced up, only to lock eyes with a cute, yet rather feminine looking boy with reddish brown hair and large, blue eyes. Freckles covered the bridge of his nose, making him look utterably adorable. He wasn't her type though. He was a bit too innocent, for her taste. She was about to answer, when Clare ran over to the table, with her arm locked with a boy wearing a blue polo shirt and a pair of khakis.

"Hey, Ange." Clare said brightly, brushing back her soft curls and grinning as she and her boyfriend sat down on one side of the table. "So, I see that you've already met Adam." She then turned her head torwards her boyfriend. "This is the girl that I was telling you and Adam about. The one that I had to show around the school, Angela Jeremiah. Angela, this is my boyfriend, Eli Goldsworthy.

Eli gave her a quick smirk and shook her hand, leaning back into his seat and wrapping an arm around Clare's small shoulders as they began to eat.

"So, what were you two discussing, earlier?" Clare asked curiously, flitting her eyes back and forth between Angela and Adam.

Adam's wide blue eyes met Clare's and he smiled a little, before turning his head to the side to look at the dark haired girl beside him. "Well, we weren't really talking about anything. I just noticed, as I was coming over here to sit, Angela looked as if she was about ready to kill someone. She was just about to tell me what was going on, when you guys came over here."

Clare's curious look turned into one of concern as she stared at her newfound friend. She reached a pale hand across the table to cover Angie's comfortingly. "What's wrong? Is it one of your classmates or something?" She inquired of her.

Angie sighed and shook her head lightly, black ponytail swishing from side to side as she did so. "Nope" She said, popping her P with a growl. "It was some jerk that I ran into. I think that he said that his name was Fitz?" She looked up, eyes narrowing as she noticed the uncomfortable looks on Adam and Eli's faces. She mentally shook her head and continued on with her explanation. "Anyway, he was really rude to me and I just snapped back, then all of a sudden, it was like he had switched personalities or something, because he was nice. He hasn't left me alone, since."

Silence surrounded the table for what seemed like forever. Angela furrowed her brow and asked in confusion, "Alright, what aren't you all telling me?"

Next Chapter: Clare, Eli, and Adam tell Angela about Fitz, conversations, sleepovers, and discoveries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Undeniable Attraction**

**Chapter Three**

Eli slumped in his seat, eyes narrowing angrily as he crossed his arms under his chest. Clare shifted in her seat, uncomfortably. Adam rolled his eyes at their actions and turned his gaze upon Angela. "Last year, Fitz gave us all alot of trouble. Especially Eli. I guess you could say the two annoyed the hell out of eachother. Neither one knew how to end things. It was like the two of them always had to prove that they were better than the other. Anyway, there was this "Vegas Night" dance. Since Eli and Fitz's rivalry kept getting worse, Clare agreed to go to the dance with Fitz, because he said that he would leave Eli and I alone if she did."

"I'm guessing that he didn't keep to his word, did he?" Angela asked, wrinkling her nose a bit as she caught Fitz looking at her from his table beside the girl and boy she'd seen him get out of the car with, earlier that morning.

"More like Eli wouldn't have that. He got mad about some stupid comment that Fitz made. Long story short. He put Ipecac in Fitz's punch during the dance. Fitz puked his guts out infront of everyone, Fitz got pissed and went after Eli and Clare with a knife." Adam finished the story, casually taking a sip of his juice.

Angela's dark eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. "How the hell is he allowed in the school then? Shouldn't he be in jail?" She yelped out in a high-pitched, nervous tone of voice.

Eli scoffed and looked over his shoulder to glare at Fitz until the other boy looked away. He turned back around to face Angela. "You'd think." He growled out harshly, green eyes on fire. "But apparently, he was never going to stab me. He was just trying to "scare" me. He was allowed back after a few months stuck in juvie."

"Come on, Eli! Fitz isn't as bad as you think that he is!" Clare defended softly, disapprovingly. Her blue eyes locked on Eli's in a silent conversation.

Her boyfriend rolled his eyes at that comment. "Sure he's not, Clare. He's just a big puppy dog." He stated sarcastically.

If there was on thing that Clare and Eli disagreed on, it was forgiveness. Clare always tried to see the best in people and believed in second chances. Eli wasn't very willing to give second chances to people who hurt him and it kind of annoyed him that Clare was still so unable to see what a bad guy Fitz was. It didn't matter whether he apologized or "found God" or not, like he'd stated all those months ago. Eli knew better. He knew it was a way to get on Clare's good side, to get back at Eli. He didn't even believe the sob story that the other boy had told his girlfriend about his abusive stepbrother.

Adam shared a look with Angela and asked, "You wanna get out of here, so you don't have to deal with their arguing?" He asked with annoyance filling his voice. He knew that as fast as his best friends got into a fight, they'd be making up just as fast. He really didn't want to be there for that.

0000

"So how do you like it at good, old Degrassi so far?" Adam inquired as he and Angela walked down the empty hallways to the doors that led outside.

Angela shrugged as she took a seat on the bench table a few feet away from the entrance to the Ravine. "It's alright, I guess. Better than my old school, at least."

Adam arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Well, what was wrong with your old school?" He asked of her, curiously.

She shrugged and pulled her hair out of it's long ponytail, letting it fall around her shoulders. "My brother is Craig Manning. You know, the singer? He went to this school when he was my age. At my old school, girls would become my friends in hopes of meeting him. When that would never happen, they'd dump me as a friend and get other people to not talk to me."

"People can be jerks." Adam said sadly, thinking about his own struggles that he'd had last year when it had come out that he was transgender. It wasn't the same thing, but he could relate with Angela over people hating him over nothing, over something that he couldn't even begin to change.

"Yeah, they can. But you, Clare, and Eli seem alright." Angela told him, giving him a bright, friendly smile that showed off her dimples.

Adam laughed at her. He had a feeling that this was going to be the start of a good friendship.

0000

Clare bent her leg to her chest and leaned in to dry the bright red nail polish that Angela had put on her toes. She eyed Angela as the girl finished painting her nails with the green nail polish. The two girls were having a slumber party at Clare's house to get to know eachother a little more. "So, Angie, are there any boys that caught your interest today?" She asked of her newfound friend, impishly.

Angela rolled her eyes and laughed slightly. "Not unless you count Fitz. I thought that he was interesting when I first saw him this morning, before I found out what a jackass nutjob he really is."

Clare winced at those words. "He's really not as bad as you think." She said in a soft, defensive tone. "His home life...it's not very good. I think that's the reason why he was such a bully."

The other girl raised one dark eyebrow. "His home life can't be _that _bad." She denied with a shake of her head.

"He has a stepbrother who hates him. When he got out of juvie a few months ago, his stepbrother started using him as his own personal punching bag." Clare replied carefully, sorrow filling her voice as she ran her hand through her short curls.

Angela swallowed at that. Memories of the moment when she'd seen the bruises on her brother all those years ago resurfacing in her mind.

**To be continued: Angela tells Clare about her brother, Angela finds out Adam's secret, Angie gives Fitz a chance. Fitz makes a confession.**


End file.
